Un amor inesperado
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Una sonrisa y una entrega, fue el principio de esta inesperado amor. Kagome arrepentida por sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha comienza a sentir algo por un frío y serio Demonio que precisamente es el hermano Mayor del hombre del que creía estar enamorada, será que este amor funcionará o se llevará otra decepción.
1. Capítulo 1 El primer encuentro

**Capítulo 1. El primer encuentro **

**Holaaaaaaaaaa**

Para los que estaban en la espera de nueva historia de esta pareja, aquí les dejo lo prometido, espero que lo disfruten y no desesperen porque he tenido poco tiempo y no he podido escribir mucho, ya saben no puedo vivir de puro amor a los fanfic tengo que comer y trabajar jajaja y cuidar a los angelitos que duermen en mi cama.

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, no son míos. La historia se desarrolla en la época antigua, UA porque Sesshomaru es un poco mas expresivo

Espero que lo disfruten y ...

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa**

— Aaaah- suspiro desganada, salió del pozo y se adentró en el bosque buscando el árbol perfecto para descansar unas horas.

Desde hace varios días se sentía desanimada, abrazo sus piernas y recargo su cabeza sobre de ellas, sentía que las lágrimas que intentaba contener desde hace varios meses estaban a punto de salir

― ¡Crash!- el crujir del pasto llamo su atención pero no lo suficiente para voltear quizás había sido una pequeña ardilla que estaba buscando un poco de comida.

Respiro profundo tratando de calmar los sentimientos que se alojaban en su corazón desde aquel día en el que Kikyo le confeso que no había dejado de amar a Inuyasha

**/*Flash Back*/**

_Se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque después de que Naraku los ataco y se separaran, estaba perdida y caminaba sin rumbo cuando de repente cruzó un campo de fuerza, se adentró en él y encontró a Kikyo recargada en el costado de un árbol._

_― ¿Kikyo?_

_― Debí habérmelo imaginado, tu eres la única persona que podía traspasar esa barrera, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_― Naraku nos atacó y nos separamos_

_― Ese maldito, siempre está haciendo de las suyas- sonrió _

_― Kikyo yo…- desde hace mucho tiempo quería hablar con ella, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad y en este momento, en ese lugar, el destino le había brindado la oportunidad― yo…- tomo valor para hablar- yo quería decirte que Naraku fue el culpable de tu muerte y no Inuyasha_

_― Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes, pierdes tu tiempo al intentar convencerme de que Inuyasha no tuvo la culpa de nada _

_― Pero… no sé porque lo odias, si el que te ataco fue Naraku y no el, Inuyasha no te odia y el haría todo lo posible para vengarte, el… -apretó sus puños para darse fuerza porque las palabras que diría apuñalaría su corazón― él te a…_

_― Silencio, no tengo porque escucharte- la calmada Kikyo se había alterado, dando un grito advertencia, las palabras que estaban a punto de decir, eran un terreno prohibido que nadie debía atreverse a tocar._

_Kagome tomo valor, esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente._

_― ¡Ya basta!, ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?, Inuyasha te ama_

_― ¡Cállate!_

_― No lo haré, él siempre te ha amado _

_― ¡Que te calles! – se levantó con rapidez y expulso un poco de su energía espiritual como advertencia _

_― Ya deja de mentirte, tú también lo amas _

_―No sabes de lo que estás hablando_

_― Claro que lo sé, ese día en la laguna, pude verlo… _

_―Ya basta- dijo de forma más calmada que podía aunque su rostro no mostraba su misma expresión_

_― Pude ver tu pasado y pude sentir el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro_

_― ¿Que intentas lograr diciéndome todas esas cosas? ¿Acaso no estás tú enamorada de él?- Kagome solo se quedó callada― Si lo estás, no entiendo porque vienes aquí intentando hacer que acepte mis sentimientos por él, si lo mejor para ti es que él se olvide de mi _

_― Yo quiero mucho a Inuyasha y quiero lo mejor para el _

_― Tú no lo conoces _

_― Tú tampoco lo conoces _

_― ¿y qué quieres que te diga?_

_― Ya deja de esconderte, dime la verdad _

_― ¿La verdad?- Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó en su rostro―No hay ninguna verdad oculta, yo lo odio _

_― Es una mentira, lo puedo ver en tus ojos y en los de él, ambos aún se aman_

_― Eso jamás va a pasar, yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo_

_― Pero ambos se aman si tu quisieras pudieran seguir jun…_

_― Cállate, yo ya estoy muerta no puedo estar con él. Él es el hombre por el cual perdí la vida y por más odio que le tenga no puedo dejar de amarlo, no te metas en cosas que no te incumben y ahora olvida todo lo que dije_

_El silencio invadió el lugar y Kagome solo se retiró, no sin antes ver el semblante de Kikyo quebrarse._

**/*Fin Flash Back*/**

Tomo aire una vez más― Soy una tonta- se dijo así misma mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla― como puedo seguir creyendo que algún día estaré a su lado, si la única razón por la que le intereso es porque… me parezco a ella- el silencio inundo nuevamente el lugar― TONTA, TONTA, TONTA- comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza como intentando arrancar sus sentimientos de su pecho― tonta- murmuro con voz baja― yo ya no quiero seguir aquí…

― ¡Crash!- El crujir de una rama hizo que girará su cabeza para ver de donde provenía el sonido y a un costado de ella se encontraba Sesshomaru recargado al pie de un árbol y a un lado de su mano dos ramas partidas.

―AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Grito espanta yéndose de lado y cayendo de espaldas de la impresión― "No puede ser, no puede ser"- su rostro enrojecido comenzaba a alumbrar el lugar al percatarse que al lado de la malo de Sesshomaru se encontraban dos ramitas trozadas― "Eso quiere decir que el escucho todo lo que dije hace un momento y no solo eso el crujir que escuche la primera y la segunda vez los hizo él; rompió esas dos ramas para llamar mi atención y que me percatará de su presencia, maldición, maldición lo único que me faltaba, QUE MALA SUERTE TENGO"- sus emociones variaron, de sorpresa a vergüenza y de vergüenza a desaliento.

Se reincorporó una vez más y un semblante triste inundo todo su ser dejado al joven demonio desconcertado por tantas expresiones humanas en tan pocos segundos y aunque esperaba que después de notar su presencia ella se marchara del lugar solo sentó y abrazó sus piernas una vez más.

Los suspiros desanimados y la mirada perdida hacían que algo en su interior se molestará, saco de su traje una pequeña bolsita que lanzó a su costado llamando su atención de inmediato. Kagome volteo al suelo, mirando con curiosidad el pequeño saquito que estaba tirado, miro a los alrededores esperando ver a alguien más, pero solo estaban ellos dos, se acercó con curiosidad y lo tomo entre sus manos, dedicándole unas cuantas miradas al joven demonio que estaba a su costado, finalmente lo abrió encontrando en su interior unas cuantas castañas que lo único que hicieron fue dejarla más confundida que nunca.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar, ¿por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué un saquito? ¿Porque castañas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ? Cientos de porqués inundaban sus pensamientos comenzando a marearla ahora.

Y después de varios minutos Sesshomaru hablo porque los ojos penetrantes y confundidos de la joven no lo dejaban de observar y pensaba que era menos molesto decirlo a continuar siendo blanco de esa joven tan desconcertante. Que inocente, se notaba que no la conocía.

― Rin me pidió que te entregará eso como agradecimiento por los dulces que le habías regalado

Todas sus cuestionamientos habían sido resueltos―"Así que ese era el motivo"- sonrió con dulzura llamando la atención del Youkai. Esa tipo de sonrisa, no era la primera vez que la veía, en varias ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de verla cuando la pequeña Rin se encontraba con Kagome y ella acariciaba su cabeza y le daba pequeños obsequios y esa misma sonrisa tan sincera, tan pura era la misma que Rin le dedicaba quizás por eso apreciaba tanto a la pequeña.

― Son castañas, cuando era pequeña iba a las orillas del templo a recoger castaños con mi abuelo, era muy divertido y me emocionaba cada vez que encontraba una, me trae tanto recuerdos felices- suspiro con melancolía conversando ella misma porque no esperaba ninguna contestación de su acompañante― espero que ella también se haya puesto muy feliz ojala algún día pueda ir con ella a recoger castañas, sería un bonito recuerdo, ¿me pregunto si ella extrañara a sus padres?, aunque no creo ella se ve muy feliz estando con su compañía, me pregunto ¿qué habría pasado si las circunstancias fueran diferentes?- lanzo la pregunta al aire como si espera un respuesta para aclarar sus propias dudas y por un momento todo quedo en silencio.

― Si no te gusta tu destino ten el valor para cambiarlo

Un rostro sorprendido dejaron las palabras dichas por Sesshomaru, en realidad se había percatado de lo que le pasaba o quizás solo dijo esas palabras por coincidencia pero cualquiera que fuera la razón la había hecho reflexionar sobre sus decisiones.

― Ha, ha, ha- se rio con un tono entre melancolía y alegría limpiando una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla- es verdad saco varias cosas de su mochila y le entrego una pequeña cajita de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo- por favor entréguele esto a Rin, lo hice yo misma así que espero sea de su agrado, dígale que muchas gracias por las castañas y que cuando pueda le enviare más cosas deliciosas.

Guardo sus cosas y se levantó pero antes de irse se dirigió hacia el Youkai― Gracias, me esforzare por cambiar mi destino

― Como quieras- contesto dejando una sonrisa en su rostro y aunque no hubo respuesta a la vista de la joven, cuando se fue una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro, al parecer había algo en esa joven que comenzaba a cautivarlo.

**Holaaaaaaaaa**

Espero que le haya gustado y también espero actualizar pronto pero tengan por seguro que terminare mi historia como todas las demás, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ...

**Sayonaraaaaaaa**


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿El mensajero Sesshomaru?

**Capítulo 2. ¿El mensajero Sesshomaru?**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Después de un largo tiempo, finalmente estoy de regreso, una disculpa a todos los que esperaron la siguiente parte pero estaba bastante ocupada con el trabajo, últimamente ha habido mas de la cuenta pero ya mejor ni me quejo hay que seguir.

Bueno los dejo continuar y...

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

― Hola a todos ya llegue- grito emocionada la joven al cruzar la puerta y todos la recibieron con emoción menos un integrante del grupo que de inmediato expreso su descontento.

― Kagome, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Por qué hueles como a Sesshomaru?- bufo de molestia

Los demás la observaron era un olor tan delicado que no lo percibieron al momento, el más pequeño del grupo se acercó a su bolsillo y saco un saquito.

― Mira Inuyasha el olor proviene de aquí- mostrando el misterioso saquito

― Aaaah si, lo había olvidado, fue un regalo – todos quedaron congelados al escuchar la palabra "regalo", en lugar de aclarar las cosas quedaron más confundidos

― ¿Regalo? Que regalo ni que nada Kagome, eso debe de ser algún tipo de trampa, TIRALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

― I... N... U... Y... A... S... H... A...- arrastro cada una de las letras de su nombre como si provinieran del mismísimo infierno dejando al joven de cabello plateado mas aterrorizado que nunca- NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS YO SÉ LO QUE HAGO

― TU NO SABES NADA PORQUE ERES UNA TONTA, ERES TAN FÁCIL DE ENGAÑAR QUE ...- una niebla oscura se extendía por toda la habitación comiéndose a su paso cada rayo de luz que encontraba en su camino haciendo que las palabras se esfumaran de la boca del joven (Kyoko: no podía quedarse callado (-'_'-) a veces lo quiero golpear)

― ¡ABAAAJOOO!- y un terrible estruendo se escuchó por toda la aldea

― Lo bueno que reforcé el piso- dijo la anciana Kaede al acercarse con los jóvenes que huyeron antes de que fueran aplastados por esa terrible aura oscura

― Dios Mío, apiádate de su alma- Miroku le dedicaba una oración mientras los demás se persignaban

De la choza salió una joven muy malhumorada murmurando maldiciones con cada paso que daba― Regreso en un rato, no me sigan- dijo como advertencia

Camino de regreso al pozo, estaba a punto de regresar pero solo se dejo caer en el pasto.

― Inuyasha es un tonto- murmuro, saco el saquito de su bolsillo y lo miro por unos segundos y una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios al recordar como llego a ella, respiró profundo una vez más y cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo se mezclara con la naturaleza generando con esto la paz interior que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

/*Lejos de ese lugar*/

― Amo Sesshomaru que bueno que ya regreso- grito la pequeña Rin y antes de que pudiera decir algo más dejo caer sobre sus manos la cajita de almuerzo que le habían dado para ella.

― ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto intrigada, Jaken se acercó a mirar el extraño objeto.

― Un almuerzo, te lo manda Kagome- al escuchar esas palabras solo grito de la emoción abrazando con cariño la pequeña cajita que le fue entregada.

― Amo Sesshomaru cuando encuentre algo para regalarle a la Señorita Kagome ¿usted podría entregárselo?

― Chiquilla insolente- grito irritado por la insolencia de la pequeña― como osas pedirle al gran amo Sesshomaru eso, como si él fuera a servirte como un simple mensajero acaso piensas que el aceptaría algo como eso, el jamás...

― Si- fue la corta respuesta del demonio mientras se alejaba caminado, dejando a Jaken pasmado por la respuesta

― El apocalipsis...- grito con asustado― el apocalipsis ha llegado, es un mal augurio, pronto... pronto todos moriremos y ...

― Cállate Jaken- de inmediatamente se puso firme y contesto sin titubear

― Si amo bonito- solo pudo ver la espalda de su amo alejarse, había pasado tantos años a su lado y era la primera vez que lo veía comportarse de esa manera, aunque la pequeña Rin lo había hecho cambiar aún seguía manteniendo su fría expresión pero en esta ocasión una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro dejándolo plagado de preguntas del porque de ese cambio.

/*Regresando a la aldea*/

Una hora había pasado y volvió a la aldea nuevamente, parecía haber recobrado sus energías, se reunión con sus amigos y emprendieron su viaje una vez más, aunque el ambiente entre dos integrantes del equipo se sentía bastante pesado.

―Señorita Kagome porque no se reconcilia con el joven Inuyasha, ya han pasado dos días y siguen sin hablarse

― Kagome ya sabes como es Inuyasha, se preocupa por ti, aunque sus palabras no fueron las correctas se ve bastante triste desde que se pelearon

― Es verdad, parece perro apaleado- dijo el pequeño Shippo asomándose desde el hombro de Sango― todos sabemos que es un tonto, mujeriego y bueno para nada pero aun así es mi amigo

― Shippo tiene razón debes comprenderlo, para alguien con tan poca inteligencia, es normal que no sepa medir sus palabras y tener el tacto suficiente para entablar una conversación con una dama como usted

― Es verdad- asintieron Shippo, Kirara y Sango

― Esta bien- suspiro desganada ya había pasado varios días enojada y estar de mal humor todo el tiempo comenzaba a cansarla

― Inuyasha, quiero hablar contigo

― ¿Qué quieres Kagome?

― "Tan inmaduro como siempre"- pensó― quisiera hablar contigo

― Dime- dijo malhumorado

― Hagamos las paces ¿Si?- dijo con una tierna sonrisa que desconcertó al semi-demonio

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso un bicho raro te pico?- A decir verdad después de varios días en que no le dijeran la palabra y que tampoco lo tomara en cuenta cuando opinaba sobre que hacer, le sorprendía que de la nada le diera una sonrisa pura y sin rencor, era tan desconcertante que no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba y solo hizo que soltara preguntas directas y al azar sin que midiera las consecuencias de ellas (Kyoko: Otra vez ).

Una vena resalto en su frente, otra vez Inuyasha y su poca capacidad cerebral había salido a relucir― Que no te puedes callar y aceptar las pases sin decir ninguna de tus idioteces- le grito de inmediato y se alejó para evitar enojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Una vez más necesitaba un respiro, tomo su mochila y se alejó del lugar, distraería su mente con el estudio, quizás concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Inuyasha la ayudaría a olvidar todos sus sentimientos, una presencia hizo detener su caminar haciendo que de inmediato se pusiera a la defensiva.

― ¿Quién eres?- apunto hacia los arbustos con su arma, una sombra apareció y poco a poco la silueta comenzaba a definirse haciendo que se relajara, guardo su arco y sonrío ― Sesshomaru pensé que era algún demonio

Esas palabras lo dejaron desconcertado― "¿acaso ella olvido que soy un demonio?"- pensó―Soy un demonio- respondió

― Ah, sí, no me refería a eso, yo me refería a que no era un monstruo con intenciones de atacarme- sonrió con desgano

― ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?- esa sonrisa era tan diferente a las que anteriormente le había mostrado que no pudo evitar preguntar dejando a la joven impresionada y después soltó una risita que le dejo con mas dudas― ¿de qué te ries? Solo pregunte como estabas

― De nada en especial, solamente que esa pregunta me hizo muy feliz- los humanos eran tan extraños que aún no los podía entenderlos por completo

― Ten- arrojo a sus brazos un paquete que de inmediato reconoció por la servilleta y supo que era la cajita de almuerzo que le había dado para la pequeña Rin, la iba a meter a su mochila cuando escucho que algo dentro de ella se deslizaba y al abrirla encontró unos cuantos dulces, no dudo al tomar uno de ellos, colocándolo de inmediato en su boca para saborearlo. El dulce se derretía en su boca y conforme se iba deshaciendo también iba dejando a su paso tranquilidad.

Antes de darse cuenta el Youkai ya se estaba alejando de aquel lugar, tomo sus cosas y corrió a perseguirlos

―Espera- grito desde atrás haciendo que el demonio se girara la mitad de su cuerpo viendo de reojo a la joven que husmeaba en su mochila tratando de encontrar algo― ¡Aquí esta!- grito emocionada- toma, por favor entrégaselo a Rin y una vez más dile que muchas gracias- entrego el saquito que le había dado anteriormente, en su interior habían algunos dulce de su época, ya se había preparado para que la próxima vez que se encontrara con ellos se los daría.

Sesshomaru miro el saco con indiferencia, mientras la joven se moría de ansias porque lo tomara, después de unos segundos tomo con su mano aquel objeto y continuo con su camino.

― No sé porque pero últimamente aparece en los momentos menos esperados y cuando más lo necesito- tomo su mochila y regreso al pequeño campamento que habían armado para pasar la noche.

Otra vez ni una palabra o alguna mirada prefería alejarse antes de que nuevamente la acusara o le gritara, trataba de mantener su distancia y de vez en cuando se iba a lo profundo del bosque para relajarse, era como si algo la llamara y por alguna extraña razón siempre que regresaba su semblante cambiaba a uno más animado y todo se debía a que cada vez se encontraba con el Joven demonio que le venía a dar una nueva entrega y en un día de esos ella decidió hacer algo diferente.

― Sesshomaru puedes... puedes... - el nerviosismo la estaba matando quizás sería rechazada o simplemente ignorada su petición pero no perdía nada con intentarlo― yo... yo...- el nerviosismo la invadía por completo- ¿puede quedarse un momento conmigo?

No recibía respuesta y su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rápido, el Youkai se giró y continúo su camino y con ese gesto ella lo interpreto como un rechazo pero antes de dar media vuelta vio cómo se sentaba al pie de un árbol para descansar.

No la había rechazado, ahora estaba enfrente de ella y no podía creerlo, su pulso se aceleró y un enorme sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Tomo valor y se acercó lo más posible a pesar de todo quedo sentada en el árbol contiguo al de él.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, la brisa ondeaba su cabello quería esconderse, respiro profundo y habló― ¿có...cómo está la pequeña Rin?- tartamudeo un poco al hablar pero finalmente soltó una pregunta.

― Ella está bien, se quedó con Jaken y Ah-Un

― Oh ya veo, entonces siempre la dejas con ellos cada vez, me alegra escuchar que se encuentra bien, ojala pudiera verla

― Ellos se encuentran cerca de aquí- con esas palabras sentía que le daba una invitación, así que trato de probar suerte y ver si lo que pensaba estaba en lo correcto.

― Me gustaría ir a verlos ¿puedo?- pregunto inquietada, el Youkai se levantó y empezó a caminar, parecía que lo había molestado y como respuesta la ignoro, cabizbaja abrazo sus piernas cuando escucho unas palabras

― Sígueme- esa simple palabra significaba aprobación, sin vacilar se levantó y corrió a su lado.

― Badum, Badum- su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, al caminar a su lado podía ver todas sus facciones a detalle, comenzó desde los pies y fue subiendo poco a poco, su vestimenta, su armadura, sus manos, podía apreciar cada uno de sus detalles a esa corta distancia, su cabello era largo y plateado se parecía tanto al de Inuyasha pero él era más alto, siguió el recorrido de su mirada apreciando su fino perfil su piel blanca, las marcas moradas de su rostro, tenía una apariencia tan sutil y suave que no la podía haber apreciado hasta este momento y cuando su mirada subió un poco más sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

― ¿Qué sucede?- sujeto sus manos y bajo la mirada había sido sorprendida por la persona a la que observaba con detenimiento.

― Na... nada- tartamudeo girando de inmediato su rostro tratando de ocultar su rubor y mientras ella trataba de ocultarse una ligera sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del demonio que desde hace algún tiempo había capturado su interés.

El silencio continuo y solo se podían escuchar sus pasos en el bosque, hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado.

― Amo Sesshoaruuuu- una alegre voz se escuchó, la pequeña Rin se aceraba entusiasmada para saludar cuando de pronto detrás de Sesshomaru una persona apareció a sus espaldas dejándola sorprendida y después de unos segundos su rostro se ilumino como un rayo de sol.

― Kagome- corrió a abrazarla y de inmediato la jalo al campo de flores en el que estaba jugando, reía y corria, hicieron coronas de flores y se las obsequiaron una a otra, Jaken y Ah-Un se unieron al juego en verdad parecían disfrutarlo.

Después de una hora era el momento de partir, la pequeña Rin se había quedado dormida en sus piernas y mientras acariciaba su cabello suspiraba y sonreía entre sueños.

― Se ve tan tranquila y feliz- Jaken hablo sin pensar, la joven había logrado que se sintiera en confianza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- y pensar que ha pasado por tanto- veía el rostro de la pequeña sintiéndose aliviado.

― ¿Cómo termino ella con ustedes?- pregunto, le interesaba tanto esa historia que no pudo evitar preguntar por inercia.

― Todo comenzó cuando mi amo fue herido en batalla por Inuyasha, Tenseiga lo salvó y lo alejo del lugar, yo lo estuve buscando por varios días pero no lo encontraba, de repente el me encontró continuamos nuestro camino y vimos a una niña muerta, había sido asesinada por los lobos, al igual que la gente del pueblo, mi amo desenfundo a Tensaiga y corto algo que yo no podía ver, él la tomo entre sus brazos y la pequeña comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, esa pequeña era Rin, seguimos nuestro camino y ella nos siguió, mi amo no dijo nada, cuando le pregunte a Rin sobre su familia me dijo que había visto como sus padres y hermanos habían sido asesinados por unos bandidos frente a sus ojos, vivía en la aldea pero no tenía a nadie, a veces era golpeada por los aldeanos y despreciada pero cuando conoció a mi amo él le pregunto cómo estaba y a partir de ahí comenzó a tenerle un enorme cariño.

― Para ser tan pequeña parece que ha sufrido mucho- besó su frente y observo al demonio que se encontraba recargado en un árbol enfrente de ellos, de su mochila saco una cobija, doblándola para usarla como almohada para la niña, se levantó y se dirigió al otro lado del campo donde estaba aquel fuerte y admirable demonio, esta vez se sentó a su lado.

― Escuche de Jaken que habías revivido a la pequeña Rin- aunque no esperaba una respuesta hizo una pausa- me alegra mucho ver que ella está bien y a pesar de lo que ha sufrido es una niña muy feliz, también me dijo que era la primera vez que la notaba tan feliz y tranquila al dormir esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz, ojala pudiera hacer algo más por ella- suspiro con tristeza y abrazo sus piernas mientras observaba a la pequeña a lo lejos dormir plácidamente. Todo quedo en silencio

― Y- su atención fue capturada en un segundo al escuchar esa profunda su voz- ¿por qué no te quedas?- una afilada mirada estaba fija en ella― Conviértete en mi mujer- no detonaban dudas sobre sus palabras y como si los sonidos a su alrededor fueran devorados por un profundo silencio, su respiración y corazón se detuvieron, ¿era enserio lo que acababa de escuchar?

**Holaaaaaaaaa**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque lo deje en la mejor parte verdad, muahahaha soy mala como la carne de puerco, bueno los espero en el próximo capitulo así que ...

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	3. Capítulo 3 Confusión y claridad

**Capítulo 3. Confusión y claridad**

**Hola a todos**

Aprovechando este fin de semana largo ya termine este capítulo y estoy empezando el siguiente, ahora si siento que tengo tiempo libre jajaja, bueno... espero que les guste y nos vemos para la próxima

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

_Conviértete en mi mujer_

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza y lo que vino después la dejaba aún más confundida.

**/*Flash Back*/**

_―Y ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?... Conviértete en mi mujer- dejo de respirar ¿era en serio lo que acababa de escuchar?_

_― Y...yo- la voz le temblaba, no sabía que contestar, tan sorprendida había quedado que solo podía mirarlo, él no perdía ningún movimiento, su mirada parecía tan sincera y tan segura que sentía que no podía rechazarlo― Yo me tengo que ir- se levantó de inmediato y pretendía salir huyendo pero antes de que diera un paso ya se encontraba acorralada en el árbol por la misma personada de la cual quería huir_

_― Me gusta perseguir a mis presas pero hoy no estoy de humor- la sujeto del brazo y la estampo en el árbol― Se mi mujer- repitió una vez más pero esta vez le fue robado un tierno y delicado besó y lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderlo._

_Sus labios se separaron y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente era como si estuvieran en una enorme burbuja donde solo ellos existían, su respiración se calmó y subió lentamente su mano a su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y pudo sentir el calor de su piel, se acercaba lentamente al rostro del joven cuando una tierna voz la saco de su ensoñación_

_― Amo Sesshomaru, Señorita Kagome ¿Qué están haciendo?- la pequeña los observaba somnolienta, se tallaba sus ojitos como intentando despertar. Kagome en cuestión de segundos la estaba atendiendo la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el lugar donde estaba su mochila, saco unas cuantas frutas y se las entregó a la pequeña, le sonrió y se despidió de todos y cuando se iba alejando volteo de reojo observando que aquel demonio no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sujeto su mochila y salió corriendo._

_¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? ¿en verdad había pasado o solo era un sueño? Toco sus labios y con solo recordar su imagen su corazón comenzó a latir._

**/*Fin Flash Back*/**

Solo se escuchaban suspiros, apenas hace un día había recibido una propuesta que la hacía dudar sobre la promesa que se había hecho para permanecer al lado de Inuyasha.

¿Qué es lo que siente por Inuyasha? ¿Qué es lo que siente por Sesshomaru? ¿En realidad está bien continuar con este camino? Todo ese sufrimiento que había sentido anteriormente ¿por qué lo había hecho?

― Señorita Kagome ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el monje al verla tan distraída y sin darse cuenta se encontraba rodeada por sus demás amigos.

― Si- contesto desganada, un profundo dolor se estaba alojando en su corazón y no sabía porque.

― ¿Qué es esa presencia?- no pudieron continuar con la conversación pues algo estaba pasando a su alrededor.

― Huele como Naraku - grito Inuyasha y todos salieron corriendo para enfrentarlo.

Una aldea estaba cerca y era atacada por una multitud de monstros, los aldeanos trataban de esconderse pero sus casas habían sido destrozadas y algunas incendiadas para hacerlos salir de su escondite y poderlos devorar.

Todos miraron con horror, de inmediato se pusieron a destruir a los monstros que Naraku había mandado para atacarlos, pero de un momento a otro el número aumento, trataban de defender a los aldeanos pero uno que otro había sido devorado a pesar de la protección que les estaban teniendo.

― ¿Qué está pasando?- una joven corría desde el interior del bosque.

― Kikyo- Inuyasha reconoció su voz y de inmediato se acercó a su lado―¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿Qué fue lo que paso Inuyasha? Hay una gran concentración de energía maligna en este lugar- grito con desesperación al ver la cantidad de monstruos a su alrededor

― No lo sabemos, de repente el número de monstros aumento de un momento a otro

― Algo los está invocando, tenemos que destruir el pergamino de invocación debe de estar escondido en algún lugar de la aldea

Kagome observaba desde lejos sus acciones y se perdió en sus pensamientos olvidándose completamente de la batalla

― Señorita Kagome cuidadoooo- grito el monje Miroku al ver como un demonio se disponía a atacarla y aunque Inuyasha trato de reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde

― Kagomeeeee- gritaron todos esperando lo peor pero en un segundo todos los monstruos a su alrededor comenzaron a deshacerse, desde las sombras una silueta se distinguió y un joven demonio apareció, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido pero mas a la chica que solo podía sentir como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Detrás de él estaban Jaken y Rin, los había traído consigo porque si los dejaba solos podían ser atacados

―Rin- grito Kagome y la pequeña corrió a sus brazos, la presencia de Sesshomaru había alejado a los monstruos de su alrededor.

― ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sesshomaru, ella solo asintió pero pudo ver en su mejilla como rodaba una gota de sangre, la ira lo invadió sus colmillos y garras aparecieron, en verdad estaba furioso, apretó el mango de su espada

― Yo el gran Sesshomaru acabare con todos estos seres insignificantes- y con solo agitar su espada Bakusaiga hizo desaparecer a un centenar de monstros a su alrededor.

― Señorita Kikyo puede hacer un campo de fuerza para cubrir a los aldeanos- grito el monje Miroku desde el campo de batalla

― Si pero el campo es demasiado grande tendré que usar todo mi poder pero cada vez que ataquen el campo se debilitara

― Yo protegeré a Kykio- grito Inuyasha y de un instante a otro se encontraba a su lado― confía en mi yo te defenderé- sujeto su mano y ella solo asintió Kagome solo observaba y algo en su corazón comenzaba a doler

― Todos entren a la barrera- gritaron Miroku y Sango― Señorita Kagome usted también protéjase- tomo de la mano a Rin se refugiaron en el campo de fuerza

La batalla continuaba y la cantidad de monstros no parecían disminuir.

― _"¿qué puedo hacer?"_\- pensaba como ayudar a sus amigos, todos estaban combatiendo y poco a poco se iban agotando, por mas que pensaba no encontraba una solución hasta que un ataque combinado de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru hicieron una pequeña abertura donde observo algo muy peculiar.

― Eso es- grito― Shippo cuida a Rin- dejo a la pequeña y salió del campo de fuerza, corrió entre los monstruos, esquivando y atacando a la vez, su objetivo era un extraño objeto que se encontraba en el suelo

― Inuyasha la señorita Kagome está en peligro- grito Miroku ― tienes que ir a salvarla

― Si pero...- volteo hacia atrás y Kikyo se estaba debilitando

― INUYASHA- gritaron Sango y Miroku pero cuando iba a salir corriendo Kikyo se desmayó e Inuyasha la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

― AAAAAAAH- grito Kagome al ser atacada en ese momento solo intento cubrir su rostro cuando una ráfaga de viento levanto su cabello y su cuerpo era acercado al de su protector, levanto la mirada quedando sorprendida al ver que la persona que la había salvado era Sesshomaru.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- habló con molestia y le dedico una mirada asesina

― Intentaba alcanzar ese objeto, estoy segura que de esa tablilla están saliendo los demonios- señalo el objeto que se encontraba a un par de pasos de ellos, Sesshomaru lo observo y con un ataque lo destruyo, en cuestión de segundos los monstruos se detuvieron y poco a poco se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en polvo.

― Creí que seriamos derrotados- dijo el monje

― Yo también pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?

― No lo sé de repente solo se detuvieron

― ¿Y Kagome?- pregunto Sango buscando a su amiga que venía corriendo de regreso

― ¿Todos están bien?- pregunto

― Si pero ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Porque los monstruos dejaron de moverse y desaparecieron?

― Era esto- mostro una tablilla rota a la mitad― parecía que este objeto era lo que convocaba a los monstruos

― Entonces esa tablilla servía como medio para la invocación bueno... finalmente podemos estar tranquilos

― Kikyo, Kikyo ¿estás bien?― Inuyasha agitaba a la joven para intentar despertarla

― Agh- se quejó pero finalmente despertó

― Me tengo que ir- con esfuerzo logro levantarse pero antes de dar un paso se desvaneció

― Kikyo no puedes irte, estas muy débil- la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la ayudo a levantarse

― Déjame ir, yo no puedo quedarme contigo

― Ya deja de ser tan testaruda- la sujeto de los hombros para encararla, con esa mirada sentía que no podía resistirse a ella por eso no quería estar cerca de él, la abrazó fuertemente― yo solo quiero protegerte y estar a tu lado, quédate conmigo porque yo te amo- por inercia correspondió el abrazo y por un momento se olvidaron de todo y de todos

― Yo también quiero estar a tu lado- contesto Kikyo

Sin embargo, entre los presentes había una joven que no podía quitarles la vista de encima y había escuchado cada una de las palabras que se habían dicho.

Sujeto su corazón, un enorme dolor se albergaba en su corazón, tristeza, ira, desconsuelo y un sinfín de sentimientos negativos se alojaban en ella, intento contenerlo pero era como si todos esos sentimientos quisieran salir a flote.

Respiro profundo―_"¿En realidad estoy enamorada de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué siento este dolor? ¿Acaso es porque Inuyasha está abrazando a Kikyo? Pero no lo siento igual que las primeras veces, algo... algo es diferente, como si ese sentimiento fuera ajeno a mi"_\- sujeto su cabeza como intentando aclarar sus ideas― "_¿Qué es esto?"_\- cerro los ojos, necesito encontrar la fuente de estos sentimientos y como si su mente explorara sus recuerdos iba viendo pasar su vida en retroceso, desde ese momento hasta el punto que conoció a Inuyasha sellado en el árbol, una abrumadora oscuridad nublo su mente y poco a poco aparecían cristales con recuerdos, cristales donde mostraban escenas del pasado pero del pasado de Kikyo e Inuyasha, podía sentir su amor, su felicidad, se imaginó a ella misma con la persona que ama y el único rostro que aparecía era el Sesshomaru

Abrió los ojos de par en par― Así que eso era, finalmente lo he descubierto- murmuro llamado la atención de sus amigos que la miraban con tristeza pero se sorprendieron al ver como sonreía como si hubiera descubierto la clave del acertijo que intentaba resolver, dio media vuelta y comenzó su caminar.

― Kagome

― Señorita Kagome

― Kagome, no te vayas- dijo Shippo entre lágrimas

Hablaron sus amigos llamando la atención de la pareja que se encontraban cerca de ellos

― Kagome espera yo...

― No tienes que decir nada, finalmente lo he comprendido- dio media vuelta, su semblante era calmado aunque no detonaba tristeza como todos pensaban

― Yo no quise que las cosas resultaran así pero Kikyo es la persona más importante para mí, ella sacrifico todo por mí y debo corresponderle de la misma manera

― Tranquilo, ya te había dicho una vez, que comprendía los sentimientos de Kikyo, lo único que pensaba era estar a tu lado y después de tanto tiempo ahora lo entiendo mejor; yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo y algo de sus sentimientos se quedaron impregnados en mi por eso no podía separarme de tu lado pero ahora todo está más claro, aunque siento un profundo amor por ti pero acabo de entender que no proviene de mi corazón sino de las almas que le pertenecen a Kikyo, podemos decir que es un amor que trasciende el tiempo, no me mal entiendas, si te quiero, eres alguien muy preciado para mi como lo es Miroku, Shango, Shippo y todos mis amigos, sin embargo, la persona a la que amo es alguien más- miro de reojo a Sesshomaru que se encontraba un poco apartado del lugar― me iré por mi propia cuenta, con Kikyo en su grupo podrán seguir la presencia de los fragmentos de la perla.

― Espera Kagome- la sujeto del brazo pero un ataque desprevenido hizo que se alejará

― ¿Qué diablos te pasa Sesshomaru?- grito indignado por ese ataque sorpresa

― Aléjate de ella

― ¿Y a ti que te pasá? ¿Por qué has venido?

― Yo vine por mi mujer

― ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?- grito enojado

― Inuyasha cálmate, ya está decidido, me iré con Sesshomaru

― PERO ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?- al igual que todos los demás quedo desconcertado por la respuesta de la chica― es... es ¿en serio?- pregunto al ver su determinación, no parecía estar bromeando se vería seria en su decisión

― Lo siento Inuyasha, la decisión está tomada- tomó su cosas lista para partir, se acercó a sus amigos para despedirse- Chicos cuídense mucho, los voy a extrañar pero se que estarán bien, ya verán que pronto nos volveremos a ver

― Kagome- pronunciaron su nombre con cierto pesar pero era lo mejor para ella, en realidad no sabían si lo que había dado a entender era verdad o lo habían entendido mal pero lo que si era verdad era que estaban felices por ella.

― Ka...ka...gome no te vayas- entre lágrimas contenidas Shippo hacia su petición no podía evitar morderse el labio tratando de contener todo el dolor que le generaba su partida. Ella se agacho y lo abrazó para consolarlo

― No llores pequeño Shippo, todo va estar bien- acaricio su cabeza y no pudo evitar contagiarse de su tristeza- dime una cosa ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- pregunto al pequeño dejándolo sorprendido, volteo a ver a sus amigos y estos sonrieron como signo de aprobación, la abrazo con mas fuerza y asintió con la cabeza, ahora estaba más calmado.

Se levantó con el pequeño en brazos y camino a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, Jaken y Rin; tomó de la mano a la pequeña Rin y esta grito de alegría al escuchar que se iría con ellos y que otro pequeño como ella se integraría a su nueva familia.

― Kagome- murmuro Inuyasha al ver a la joven desaparecer en lo profundo del bosque, volteo hacia atrás mirando a Kykio, apretó el puño para intentar contener los sentimientos que revoloteaban en su interior y una vez más volvió a murmurar su nombre... Kagome.

El grupo que por tanto tiempo había permanecido unido, en estos momentos se había separado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyoko:** Shippooooooooo- lloraba a mares- mi pequeño Shippo

**Shippo:** Kagome quieres decirle que me encuentro bien- pedía auxilio porque más que abrazo parecía estrangulación

**Kagome:** Cálmate, jamás iba a dejar a Shippo solo

**Kyoko:** Pero, pero eres una santaaaaa- ahora se colgaba de ella

**Kagome:** bueno, en lo que la autora se recupera vamos a despedirnos así que ... Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa

**Kyoko:** Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee tienes que se ser feliz

**Shipo:** cuanto drama

**Kyoko:** Tú también Shippo, sé que vas estar bien

**Shippo:** Oh no, otra vez ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEE


	4. Capítulo 4 He sido capturado

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ya sé que me he tardado mucho tiempo pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, cada vez me emociono más con esta pareja y no puedo evitar pensar en más historias para ellos, pero empiezo con una pareja y luego cambio y cambio y cambio y tengo como 20 borradores de diferentes parejas jejeje por eso no he podido terminarla pero no desesperen aunque tarde un poco mas de lo planeado no abandonare mis historias, así que...

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Capítulo 4. He sido capturado**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que se fueron, los ataques de Naraku habían cesado por el momento pero entre más se acerquen a su guarida estos iniciaran nuevamente pero durante este pequeño tiempo de paz la nueva familia disfrutaba de su convivencia

― Kagomeeeeeeeee salvanooos- gritaban Rin y Shippo mientras eran perseguidos por Jaken que cuando se había dormido lo habían maquillado como reina de la noche con las pinturas que Kagome traía en su mochila, se escuchaban más risas y carcajadas con ambos pequeños en el grupo.

― Niños no molesten al señor Jaken, él está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cuidarlos- los ojos de Jaken se iluminaron entre lágrimas, al fin alguien apreciaba sus esfuerzos

― Si, mientras se queda dormido- completo Shippo entre carcajadas

― Chiquillo insolente ya verás cuando te alcance- y continuo con la persecución

― Parecen divertirse- murmuro mientras acomodaba una manta debajo del árbol para sentarse y servir la comida.

― Y tú también- a sus espaldas escucho la profunda voz que día con día la sorprendía por los silenciosos pasos de su propietario, la sujeto por la espalda haciéndola girar para robarle un beso de bienvenida.

― Sesshomaru- dijo sonrojada, aun no se acostumbraba a esos despliegues de cariño que le tenía su pareja cuando nadie los observaba- bienvenido ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?¿conejos?- pregunto al ver las presas que traía en su mano- iré al pueblo para cambiarlos por carne junto con algunas hiervas medicinales- dijo animada, gracias a Sesshomaru no les faltaba comida, acostumbraba cambiar los animales que cazaba por otros alimentos, aunque el casi no comía se encargaba de proveerles los alimentos que necesitaban, ya sea trayéndoles comida o llevándolos donde habían árboles frutales y también se mantenían cerca de las aldeas

Terminaron de comer y se encontraban descansando cerca del árbol, los mas pequeños y Jaken tomaban un siesta, tanto correr y la comida los habían dejado agotados, Kagome estaba a su lado.

― "_Me siento tan tranquila, hace dos semanas que estamos viajando juntos, al principio fue difícil, Shippo le tenía mucho miedo y rara vez se acercaba a los demás, su abrumadora presencia lo hacía mantener la distancia pero al ver a Rin como se acercaba sin preocupación poco a poco el también lo iba haciendo, comida y refugio nunca nos ha faltado desde que llegamos, nos sentimos protegidos y a salvo"- _el crujir de unos pasos llamo su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos e indicándole que era el momento de tener un poco de intimidad, se levantó de aquel lugar, le pidió a Ah- Un que los cuidara y se fue detrás del joven que imploraba su atención a su manera.

Llegaron a las orillas de un río, se sentaron al pie de un árbol y él se recostó en sus piernas, en esa posición pasaban su tiempo a solas, ella se recargaba, le gustaba sentir como el aire ondeaba su cabello, aun en esos momentos todo parecía irreal, con su mano acaricio su cabello dejando al descubierto su frente, tantas veces lo había tenido enfrente de ella pero no se había atrevido a tocarlo, su cabello era sedoso y brillante, no podía evitar jugar con el entre sus dedos.

― ¿Te diviertes?- una profunda voz la hizo volver a la realidad

― L…lo siento- dijo rápidamente y retiro su mano al instante pero antes de que la ocultara fue tomada por el joven Youkai.

― No huyas, ya te he dicho que gusta perseguir a mis presas- dijo seriamente mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

― Dime- se cubría sus labios con su manga, su rostro estaba sonrojado, aun no podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación― yo me he preguntado ¿Por qué yo?- dijo tímidamente, a pesar de la felicidad que sentía no entendía porque un demonio como él se fijara en una mujer humana, después de todo siempre había sabido que despreciaba a los humanos desde antes de que la conociera y eso le causaba mucha intriga.

― ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? Acaso no estas conforme con estar aquí- su expresión era seria mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan intensa que sentía que podía mirar a través de ella.

― No, yo estoy muy feliz por todo lo que estoy viviendo, solo que no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué despreciabas tanto a los humanos? ¿Por qué tomaste a tu cuidado a la pequeña Rin? Y ¿Por qué me escogiste a mi para estar a tu lado?- trato de desviar la mirada, aunque quería oír la respuesta tenia algo de miedo, después de todo había la posibilidad de escuchar algo que no le agradaría.

Un incómodo silencio inundo el lugar y no hubo respuesta, él se levantó sin voltear a mirarla, ella trago un poco de saliva y una enorme tristeza la inundo, parecía que había excedido sus límites.

― Sesshomaru, lo siento, yo no debí …- levanto la mirada y a su lado estaba él, la sujeto entre sus brazos y lentamente flotaron hasta una de las ramas de un árbol, él se recargo en el tronco, entre sus piernas estaba ella, la acerco a su pecho para que se recargará. Al recostarse en su pecho podía escuchar el latir de su corazón y en esa posición solo pudo sentirse tranquila.

― Mi padre era una gran demonio muy poderoso, me sentía orgulloso al ser su hijo hasta que un día me entere que él se enamoró de una mujer humana. No podía entender porque dejo que un ser tan insignificante capturara su corazón.

Por mucho tiempo desprecie a los humanos hasta que un día conocí a una joven que se atrevía a enfrentarme para salvar la vida de otra persona, su mirara era desafiante y detonaba un brillo que nunca había visto en nadie mas y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que los humanos tenían algo que los demonios no poseían.

Los demonios vivimos cientos de años pero los humanos solo unos pocos, cuidan y protegen a los seres que aman sin importar que su vida corra peligro. En cada ocasión que esa mujer se metía en mi camino arriesgaba su vida para defender a sus amigos- solo se removía en su lugar, no podía evitar sonrojarse y emocionarse por lo que oía, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar más de una sola frase― aunque trataba de ignorar su existencia se hacía cada vez mas presente en mis pensamientos y solo pude pensar que sin importar que… ella sería mía- sujeto su pecho con su mano esas palabras fueron un ataque directo que apenas podía resistir

Levanto la mirada y unos profundos ojos la miraban, no podía evitar sentirse apenada después de todo lo que había escuchado, en realidad no quería saber tanto, solo quería saber si le gustaba a o no, se encontraba en una situación muy peligrosa. En aquel lugar no podía huir a ningún lado, en verdad Sesshomaru sabía controlar cualquier situación.

― Te amo- se sujetó a su camisa, él la abrazó y la pego mas a su pecho.

***/Pov Sesshomaru*/**

Desde hace unos días y sin saber como se convirtió en el mensajero de la pequeña Rin y Kagome, la joven que acompañaba a su medio hermano pero por alguna extraña razón no se negaba a continuar con ese estúpido trabajo que le habían impuesto y que podía haberse negado desde un inicio

― Era extraño, solo me podía guiar por su olor para encontrarla pero poco después podía sentir su presencia y parecía que ella también sentía la mía porque sin acordar una hora ella llegaba con su cálida sonrisa a recibirme.

En ella existía algo que no podía ignorar desde la primera vez que la vi, su mirara fue lo primero que me cautivo, y su fuerza lo que más me impacto, a pesar de estar al borde de la muerte aun así se esforzaba para cuidar y proteger a sus amigos, en algunas ocasiones la observaba desde lo lejos y aquella mirada se veía apagada, los seres humanos eran un enigma para mi, lo único que mi mente repetía era que quería volver a ver esa sonrisa día con día.

Nuestros encuentros solo le dieron respuesta a una pregunta que me había hecho hace mucho tiempo de porque mi padre llegó tan lejos por esa mujer humana.

***/Fin pov Sesshomaru*/**

― Cada vez hay mas cosas importantes que quiero proteger- murmuro

― ¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.


End file.
